A 3/2 pressure control valve of the kind mentioned initially is known from DE-OS 37 22 315, comprising two valve closing members which are supported for movement inside the valve housing. A secondary pressure is controlled in response to a force acting on one of the valve closing members and originating from an electromagnet. Springs act on the valve closing members, and the pneumatically or hydraulically effective surface areas are dimensioned such that the valve closing members will adjust in response to the desired pressures.